The gift from Uragano The curse from Cicloni
by Scrouge Mcblood
Summary: My love will live on. In my bitter heart.


_**A gift from Uragano. And a curse Cicloni.**_

A kingdom can't be united without a bloody and terrible history. I mean seriously why you would be reading this otherwise. Where they had Bloody Mary and Matthew Hopkins we have gods and goddess which are so teacher like and harsh. On the other hand they did teach their kind a few important lessons. Our lesson was pretty clear though. Never anger an older brother. ESPECIALLY if he is a god. I mean he can get super mad if you accidentally kill his girlfriend. Yup. You heard me right and I'm not going super weirdo, hyper, mentally damage story telling here. I mean it. Our story may be a short but it's a tragic love story one. I can tell some people will be groaning at the end of this one and be like: NOOO NOT TWILIGHT AND FLASH CENTURY STUFF AGAIN (and if you like their relationship don't hate me if I put this in thank you). So…Well without further ado let's begin the tale of the gift from Uragano. And the curse Cicloni.

We start in our kingdom. We were born with gift of a comedian and a very enthusiastic person type personality. Like Pinke Pie just less crazy. I mean _how_ you can be as crazy as Pinkie Pie can. I mean it's like my friend in school which just sits around and scream's waffles at the teacher. Or my classmates making selfies when we dissected animals. Normal people are like seriously guys? And where like we don't care because we do narwaling…Wait is that even a word. Wow. We just made a new word. Shakespeare bros. So yeah. Where was I. Owe right. We were gifted actors and where able to fool anybody. All the ponies had one best friend. Which would make us super lonely if you think about it. However, he was not only our best friend but more like a big brother to the country, even though, where not related. I mean technically we are if you go into death magic, spirits and some stupid horse dump like that but thankfully we aren't. I mean its weird being spiritually related to a god which is as big as a Asian hornet made out of gas. You can't really hug him. And because he is a god you can't really fight with him. As you all may predict I'm referring to Uragano here. As also you may predict lots of our mares went super, hipper in love with him. I mean I get falling in love with a model or an excellent actor but a god. Seriously, A GOD? Sadie Kane at least fell in love with a handsome looking god of death Anubis, however, how can you fall in love with a gas hornet? Makes no sense right. I mean OMG that's hornet looks so handsome…? So many mares brought mares brought him gifts and that made guys super jealous. Yet nobody did argue because they noticed that Uragano really wasn't interested in finding a good-looking mare, he was more anxious on finding a good hearted one. I mean its hard to find a good looking mare. But it's even hard to finding a good mare. So he went on looking for the right queen for the empire. Because a prophecy that he foretold said that he will chose one mare to lead the empire. The prophecy went on like this:

"_From breezes and gentle sneezes she will come,_

_A fragile yet good heartened princess she will become,_

_A good wife, a good soul,_

_Which will make me and my kingdom whole."_

So he searched and searched yet none of the mares he met now where the one. He was very worried that the right one will never come and his kingdom won't be whole. Yet one day.

It was a rainy afternoon. Rain poured down as if the clouds where a heavily soaked sponge. Uragano was at the base of the highest mountain in our empire. It was as high that it peek reached the exosphere layer in the sky, which is like one thousand four hundred twenty seven kilometers from the earth. Darn, it beat Mount Everest. If you afraid of heights don't start climbing this mountain. So Uragano was flying back and forth thinking. His form shimmered when the rain fell on him. He was in the middle of thinking when he saw her. A young mare was standing in the base of the mountain. She was not beautiful yet Uragano sensed something charming about her. She was wearing a brown cloak to cover her from the rain. He approached the young mare. Now that you looked close showed could see why he sensed her to be charming. She had a good heart which to his eye looked pure white. A heart would go from pure white when there born and turn deeper shades of grey for every sin. He met some mares which had a beautiful look yet a heart of a devil. So black that it was just a shadow of what she had been. So it was astonishing to find a pure white heart anywhere now in Vento Empire. The mare name was April. She had a long, curly honey colored mane and tail. Her eyes where lime green. Her nose decorated a bunch of freckles. She had a white coat with a hint of gentle gold on her hooves. Her cutie mark showed a heart from which melted gold dropped, as if it was dipped in a pool of gold. As thick as blood. The mare saw the Uragano approaching and she relaxed a bit and kneeled before him. She said.

"Ow great Uragano. I'm lost and sickened hearted. Please ow great Uragano help me find my way home. You the great mister of the skies and everywhere where the beauty in it lies."

"_My poor child. You don't have to kneel. Rise my child cause your destiny was to find me. You may question how and I will tell you how. Your heart is pure and my kingdom needs a pure heart. You will come with me where proudness and joy will lie. Yet be warned. You won't be treated lightly. You must convince you are a friend no foe and that you heart is pure and strong. Cause shadow hearted will try to steal that from you. Driven by rage and jealousy which nobody will find a cure. You must not get entombed in the crystal of jealousy like poor Magia was when she entombed the Astuzia in her solemn greed. Come my child. To my kingdom of wind" he replied._

And so he led April to Vento Empire. Everybody, especially the mares looked gravely at April. Her mane and tail gleaming like pure gold. Some of them murmured something to each other. When they reached the stairs, the whole empire seamed to trail behind them. The colts happily whispering and the mares gravely silent. Uragano turned around and addressed the crowd.

"_My fellow ponies. I have gathered you here for I have found the one suitable to lead this place. This mare contains a pure heart and I know she doesn't look much yet underneath that coat stands a strong spirit. I know many mares do not appreciate what I done to them, however, lies leave a stain on your heart. And this young mare contains no lie on her account. I introduce you April the chosen one."_

With that Uragano vanished into a burst of gas and swirled around April and lead her further up the stairs which lead to a marble castle which was the color of the clouds. So April ruled wisely and made clever ideas of how to persuade the kingdom to follow her. The first year was harsh yet she was able to budge through. She ruled wisely for ten years and the kingdom seemed happy. Uragano had grown fond of April and even gifted her a lovely silver heart locket on her birthday. However, at the end of the tenth year of her rule things have grown bad. The mares where still jealous and plotted against her. Until April rule finished. Uragano was in Aprils rose garden waiting for her to come. He was eager to tell her something. To reveal his feelings, that he ached for her every night. That he wanted to stay together for eternity. When the sun started to set and April didn't arrive he grew curious and a little bit of fear stabbed his mind. When he left the castle walls he saw how April fall to the ground, her collar smudged with scarlet. Uragano cried out which sounded like a thunder. He saw the jealous mares with black hearts circled around her, as if they were scavenging wolves waiting for the elk to die. When they heard the thunder and saw Uragano they scattered, cantering away as quickly as they could. However, you could not escape a hurricane. And neither can they escape a cyclone. Uragano gas skin turned a deeper shade of neon. His eyes turned into two lightnings. He roared and a thunder hit one of the mares. When the civilians got to the murder scene. They were stunned. The gentle Uragano. The loving Uragano was now ruthlessly killing mares. He was standing in front of April's dead body which shaded the stones underneath her into deep maroon. When the black hearted mares where all dead. The civilians looked shocked at Uragano. A little filly came in front of the crowd and whispered.

"Who are you…?"

Uragano faced the crowed. He replied, his voice cold and had a strange echo to it.

"_Those who see me now know it's not me,_

_For when I'm provoked I become what you now see,_

_God Cicloni, God of Wrath,_

_God of the winds cruel path,_

_Fear me for those who I will not like because they shall suffer,_

_And shall die one after another,_

_You shall see me as a friend or foe,_

_And your neighbors will also know,_

_You got Uragano's gift now you get my curse,_

_Of joy and laughter reverse."_

Cicloni turned into a cloud of black gas and covered the whole empire to the borders. Everyone was born with Uragano's enthusiasm and joy. However, when something bothered them their coats turn dimmer and they get ruthless and tight fisted. That was the curse of Cicloni. Like Uragano we had double personalities which were influenced by the wrath of winds. Now you know why to never provoke a Vento. Because you may regret the scars you get.


End file.
